Chilled Chaos
Anthony "Chilled Chaos" was one of the original Creatures. He is known for his rage on The Impossible Game, and his intense knowledge of MMO's, especially World of Warcraft. He is no longer a Creature because he did not like the idea of the Creatures becoming a business. The Creature House had not been thought of at the time when Chilled quit. It should also be noted that Nova and Chilled did not get along. Chilled described his personal life as a stereotypical nerd, just hanging out with friends and playing games. Bio Chilled started his "interwebz" career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of pop-corn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the flame when putting your hand on an oven, Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Chilled started his Machinima career on his old YouTube account, Youtube.com/ChilledChaos, where he made WoW Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record console footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the GameSpot Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately the group kind of spread apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. Chilled was always fond of Kootra and his work, and one day after watching one of his machinimas he decided to send Jordan a message telling him he was a fan. Jordan replied, and the two of them quickly became friends. Chilled did some body-acting and voice acting for some of his machinimas, and eventually became a regular in their group. Chilled even had a behind the scenes video dedicated to him, when Jordan still did "Inside Spartacus Productions". Shortly after Chilled was invited to join Machinima.com after producing the epic and highly acclaimed Machinima, "Halo Final Fantasy." After joining Machinima he quickly befriended other directors, one of those being Ze. One of Chilled's most successful moments in gaming was when he went on an achievement points rampage solidifying a place in the Top 100 Achievement Scores in America. He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he did not agree that The Creature's should be a business. He has posted a video (which is now private) describing the reason why he is no longer with the Creatures. Nova has also posted a video in d The Bros Angels with some members of The Derp Crew. Main Games These are a few games that Chilled frequently plays. *Minecraft *World of Warcraft (Has quit it 4 times) *The Impossible Game *League of Legends *Halo *StarCraft *Little Big Planet 2 *Call of Duty *Battlefield *Star Wars the Old Republic *T *Just Cause 2 *N+ *Wings of Prey Future Projects *You Said What? *More Machinimas *Continued gameplay videos *Clannad Trivia *Chilled has shown an extreme aggressive side when frustrated with The Impossible Game, destroying several controllers and a Snapple bottle in rage. *He has confirmed that these are real outbursts and are not fake. *Contrary to belief, "Crious" in "CriousGamers", is "serious", not "curious". *Hnd living with him. (This mostly happens in Minecraft videos, when the two have to follow each other and live together in order to survive the nights.) *In his and Diction's Just Cause 2 Multiplayer Mod Playthrough he and Nova, playing with Sp00n, played on the same server, although he didn't know since James' username is DayQuil, with him stealing Nova's car, and Nova stealing it back. Just Cause 2 MP Mayhem 5- CRASH! at 7:40. *Has stated that he hates toast. Saying/Quotes *"You're breaking science." *"FOR SCIENCE!" *"Get the hell outta my house!" *"Define ___________...." *"You/Ya Floozy!!!" *"Oh, shit, what do I do?" *"I never cheated on you!" *"I'Mys when he knows he's gonna die. *"Bro of Anlge." (BF3) *The patented triple flirt method. (Sims 3) *"I'm a father!" (Heavy Rain) *"Bro's Angles Do Do Do" *"Mother of Pearl" *"Bros Angels, we ride hard!" Links Category:Critters and Friends Category:Creature Category:Ex-Creature